Video projectors, used in conjunction with front projection screens (also referred to as reflective- or reflection-type projection screens), are a popular way to display video and computer imagery, and are commonly used in cinemas, home theaters and other consumer and commercial applications.
Front projection screens that are used in cinema or home theater applications generally are viewed in controlled illumination settings such as dark or subdued lighting conditions including, for example, windowless corporate meeting rooms, dedicated commercial or home theater installations and the like. In such controlled and/or dark room conditions, a suitably placed front projection screen, typically constructed with a matte white vinyl viewing surface, can deliver a sufficient and even superior viewing experience of the projected image.
With recent advances in reduced-cost, light-weight projectors, more users deploy projection systems in uncontrolled lighting. However, many commercially available screens lack an ability to effectively reduce or otherwise mitigate reflections of ambient illumination. Ambient illumination striking the projection screen surface produces a loss of contrast, and viewers perceive the image to be washed out in brightly lit settings. This is especially noticeable with mid- and/or lower-luminance projectors. However, in some situations, such as business meetings, lectures or other educational events, or in personal uses like multi-player or single player on-screen gaming and/or portable theater, it may be desirable to use projection devices in high-ambient or uncontrolled lighting situations. Coupled with the advances in portable projectors there is an emerging need for portable projection screens for use in mixed-light and/or environments with uncontrolled ambient illumination.